


Мыльный пузырь

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Волки думал, что привык к дурацким аббиным шуткам, когда настолько часто непонятно, серьёзно он или нет, что на всякий случай считаешь шуткой всё.





	1. 1

Саша смотрит на него так, что Волки понимает: что бы она ни сказала, легче ему сейчас не станет. И оказывается прав — Саша наконец вздыхает с показной обречённостью и говорит: «Абба? Серьёзно?» Волки остаётся только руками развести. Потому что да, Абба. Да, серьёзно, кажется, на него запал. И не понятно, что теперь делать. Когда Волки стал общаться с ним больше обычного, он не планировал даже дружбы, если честно. А уж такое…

— Он тебя наёбывает, — говорит Саша. — Ты же его знаешь. Забей. Иди лучше сюда.

Она улыбается и распахивает руки, не поднимаясь со стула, смотрит на него снизу вверх. Волки не остаётся никакого выбора, он послушно наклоняется и обхватывает её вместе со спинкой стула обеими руками. Зарывается лицом в сашину шею чуть ниже уха, так, что её волосы щекочут ему нос и щёки. Саша ободряюще хлопает его по лопатке и, судя по голосу, улыбается:

— Спорим, он сейчас ржёт над тем, что ты повёлся? Забей, правда.

Волки шумно выдыхает ей в шею — так, что она ёжится от щекотки, — и несколько раз кивает. Ты права, мол, забью.

Забить не получается.

Было бы просто не придавать словам Аббы особого значения, если бы он выдал обычную свою херню типа «ты клёвый, давай поебёмся», глядя в глаза с максимально серьёзным видом. Особенно на людях. Тогда точно было бы ясно, что это гонево. Но в этот раз получилось странно до черта.

У Волки тогда выдалась пара свободных часов — недостаточно, чтобы съездить домой, но нормально так, чтобы забежать к Аббе, который жил недалеко, и как раз полчаса назад начал пулять в телегу сообщение за сообщением:

«бля ваня на тебя одна надежда»  
«ваня спаси»  
«ваня у меня кончился пивас кажется я умираю»  
«я вижу что ты читаешь»  
«хуй соси предатель»  
«ладно не соси только привези пивка будь другом ломает одеваться»

В общем, ничего особенного. Даже когда Волки протянул в открытую дверь дзынькнувший стеклом пакет, абсолютно трезвый на вид Абба оттащил его на кухню, мрачно отметил, что из-за сраной ваниной доброты проспорил Монексу стольник, и всё.

Но потом, когда они развалились поверх покрывала на аббиной кровати, копаясь каждый в своём телефоне, и трепались, вроде, ни о чём, Абба вдруг спросил: «А если бы я был тёлкой, ты мог бы на меня запасть?»

Волки чуть не заржал от неожиданности, но вовремя поднял на Аббу взгляд. Тот смотрел не в телефон и не на него, а куда-то в сторону, и лицо у него было какое-то скривившееся, как будто он вспомнил что-то неприятное. Волки подавил смешок, пожал плечами и сказал: «Я Сашу люблю». Абба поморщился, очень задумчиво разглядывая комнату, спросил: «А если бы Саши не было?» Вот тогда Волки начал подозревать, что это не к добру. Но всё равно усмехнулся, пожал плечами, ответил: «Но она есть». Абба кивнул, посмотрел обратно в телефон, махнул пальцем по экрану пару раз. Волки думал уже, что разговор окончен, почти расслабился, а Абба вдруг спросил: «А если бы ты был геем?»

Волки думал, что привык к аббиным дурацким шуткам, когда настолько часто непонятно, серьёзно он или нет, что на всякий случай начинаешь считать шуткой всё. Но в этот раз голос Аббы звучал слишком непривычно, напряжённо даже, и смотреть в глаза как будто избегал. А потом глянул — как будто по щеке отвесил — улыбнулся и сказал: «Да прикалываюсь я, что ты завис. Забей», — с таким же похуистичным покерфейсом, с которым говорил в трансляциях «я гей». Усмехнулся, руками развёл, сказал снисходительно: «Тяжёлый ты случай, Ванечка, на всё ведёшься». И у Волки ком в горле встал.

Но надо было забить. Иначе как дальше общаться.

Утром после привычных чая с бутерами он возвращается в постель к медленно просыпающейся Саше, чтобы минут восемь потупить в интернет рядом с ней. В телеге висят голосовухи от Аббы. Волки смотрит на Сашу — она ловит его взгляд и рассеянно улыбается. Не спит, это хорошо, можно сразу послушать, не тащиться за наушниками. Волки включает.

«Бля, Вань, — говорит Абба. — Короче, забудь, что я днём говорил, я бухой был. Нихуя не помню, что тебе сказал. Такая вот, короче, хуйня».

Саша пихает Волки локтем в бок, чтобы немного отодвинулся, садится, нагребая вокруг себя одеяло, убирает сбившиеся во сне волосы за спину. Говорит:

— Привет. Я ничего не поняла.

Волки тоже хотел бы ничего не понимать, было бы легче забить и забыть, наверное.

— Саш… — говорит он и надеется, что голос звучит не слишком растерянно, — Он трезвый был. Это точно.

Саша на самом деле лучшая. Идеальная просто. Он её не заслужил. Какая-нибудь другая, наверное, скандал закатила бы или сказала бы, что он сам виноват, что связался с какими-то пидорами, пусть сам разбирается. Саша просто тихо коротко смеётся и обнимает его, устраивает его голову у себя под ключицами, гладит по волосам, по-родственному целует в макушку.

— Какой ты, а? Гроза сердец, — говорит с улыбкой, но Волки чувствует, что она не смеётся над ним. — Ты сам-то что думаешь? Сможешь забыть?

Волки подставляется под её ласку, закрывает глаза, чувствует, как пальцы проходят за ухом, спускаются на шею, легко почёсывают кончиками ногтей. Внизу живота начинает собираться привычное тепло — некстати, конечно, сейчас бы уже одеваться и выматываться на работу, чтобы не попасть в самый наплыв народа, когда хер уедешь, а не думать о сексе. С другой стороны, лучше думать о сексе, чем о той хуйне с Аббой, в которой он оказался. Доприкалывались, блин.

Саша как будто чувствует, что он напрягся, снова трогает губами его голову. Говорит:

— Всё хорошо будет. Мы как-нибудь разберёмся.


	2. Chapter 2

Больше всего в последнее время Аббе хочется сказать: «Ваня, какого хуя?»

Потому что на самом деле, какого хуя, ёбаный в рот. Он сам-то понимает, что делает? Аббе кажется, что с каждой встречей Волки трогает его всё больше и больше, и непонятно абсолютно, замечает ли это он сам. Но Абба-то замечает. Раньше Волки мог хлопнуть по плечу или коротко обнять при встрече, и это было нормально и понятно. А сейчас происходила какая-то ёбань: он слишком часто притягивает Аббу к себе, чтобы сказать что-то в самое ухо, или хватает за плечи обеими руками, когда смеётся так, что сгибается, и утыкается ему лбом в плечо. Или как сейчас, когда они вываливаются из бара всей толпой, на ходу обхватывает его со спины и толкает перед собой вперёд, не отпуская, несколько шагов. И всё это время не затыкается — сбиваясь на хохот, прощается с парнями, которые идут до метро.

Самое смешное, что, судя по реакции парней, это выглядит уже даже не пидорски, просто уебански. Смешно, конечно, что «надеюсь, они не подумают, что я пидор» в голове у Аббы незаметно для него самого сменилось на «надеюсь, они не подумают, что я слишком уебан». Правда смешно, Абба даже смеётся. Похуй, считают, что он уёбище, — пусть считают. Но всем, кажется, насрать. Никто не реагирует на его смех. Только Волки отлипает от его спины и, не снимая руку с плеча, тянет Аббу к себе и спрашивает прямо над ухом приглушённым голосом:

— Ты нормально?

Абба нормально. Или у него истерика, он не уверен точно. Он улыбается, как может, обаятельно, разводит руками, говорит:

— Да заебись всё.

Волки перемещает руку ему на шею, коротко треплет под затылком, говорит:

— Ну заебись тогда. Пойдём?

И они идут.

Сраного ёбаного хуя.

Спасибо, что Волки руки свои хотя бы убирает нахуй и засовывает в карманы куртки. Только локтем задевает аббин локоть иногда.

«Ваня, а ты уверен, что ты гетеро?» — хочется спросить у него Аббе. Но нормальные пацаны не спрашивают такое. Особенно после того, как один раз уже спрашивал, запал ли бы он на тебя, если бы был геем. Охуенная была идея задать этот вопрос тогда. Молодец, Серж. Десять Аббалбисков из десяти. Абба старался не думать, поверил ли Волки тогда, что он был пьяный и не знал, что несёт.

Волки был простой парень, но не совсем же дурак. Хотя с виду его отношение к Аббе не поменялось. Может, он правда поверил, это было бы хорошо. Возможно, Абба даже не проебал отношения, которые были очень похожи на дружбу — такую, настоящую, преданную, как описывали в рассказах про сраных пионеров, которые их заставляли читать в школе. Он это всё, конечно, ещё проебёт обязательно, Абба был в этом уверен, себя он знал. Но пока эта странная хуйня между ним и Волки, похожая на дружбу, ещё существовала, он планировал взять от неё всё по максимуму.

Если не задумываться, почему Волки так льнёт к нему, то всё, в принципе, было заебись. Даже сам факт этих прикосновений был заебись, на самом-то деле. Оказывается, можно делать почти любую хуйню и не думать, что чел тебе скажет: «Пошёл на хуй, пидор, что ты себе позволяешь». Непонятно только, где была грань между тем, что можно, и тем, что уже нельзя. Хотя Абба был уверен, что если попробовать Волки поцеловать, то точно можно выхватить. Хорошо, что, кажется, целовать Волки ему не хотелось — Абба пытался представить, как это было бы, и воображение отказывалось рисовать картину дальше того, что он тянется к губам Волки, а он тормозит его за плечи, смеётся и говорит: «Серёж, у меня Саша, ты чего».

Когда они видятся в следующий раз, Волки со словами «Здорово, братан!» сгребает Аббу в охапку, прижимает к себе и секунд шесть кружит по тесной аббиной прихожей, шумно дыша над ухом — то ли нос заложен, то ли сдерживает смех, не понять точно. Абба морщится, выворачивается из его рук, ворчит: «Убьёшь», — и легко тыкает кулаком под рёбра. Так, для порядка. Волки притворно отшатывается назад, как от мощного удара, нелепо взмахивает руками, кричит: «ОУЧ!» — и теперь уже точно смеётся.

«Ёбаный стыд», — думает Абба.

А потом они валяются в его комнате, как в тот сраный раз, который Абба хотел бы забыть, и смотрят свежий Версус, запивая роллы пивом. Они сидят с Волки бок к боку, опираясь на проложенные между спинами и стеной подушки, и Аббе постоянно прилетает локтем в бок, когда Волки начинает ржать. Он рофлит даже с самых тупых панчей, и Абба угорает над ним больше, чем над происходящим на видео. Когда Волки в очередной раз утыкается лбом себе в колени и хохочет так, будто кашляет на вдохе и не может остановиться, Абба не выдерживает, пихает его в плечо — мол, хватит уже.

Волки валится боком на кровать и продолжает трястись от смеха. Абба смотрит на него сверху вниз и думает, что будь Волки девочкой, сейчас был бы отличный момент, чтобы наклониться и его поцеловать. Прямо в дрожащие от смеха и блестящие от слюны пухлые губы.

Волки ловит вдруг его взгляд, и смотрит снизу вверх непривычно серьёзно. Напрягает брови, как в клипе на его ссаный Хичхайкер, закусывает губы изнутри.

— Вань. Тебе если палец показать, ты тоже смеяться будешь? — говорит Абба, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить неловкую паузу.

Волки расслабляется и улыбается широко, по-доброму.

Тянется рукой к лицу Аббы, приподнимается на локтях, чтобы коснуться, и кладёт ладонь Аббе на щёку.

Ведёт медленно, внимательно следя взглядом за своими пальцами, когда проводит ими по нижней губе: большой, указательный, средний с безымянным. Роняет руку на покрывало и говорит, всё так же улыбаясь:

— Ты красивый.

«Какого хуя, блядь! — Хочет закричать Абба. — Что ты, на хуй, делаешь?»

Вместо этого он молча закрывает ноут, встаёт, относит его на стол.

— Бля, Серёг, — говорит Волки ему в спину. — Сорян.

— Ну чё сразу «сорян», — говорит Абба, не оборачиваясь. Он надеется, что звучит достаточно насмешливо, чтобы Волки понял, что хватит, ты женатый гетеромужик, перестань делать сраную хуйню, которую непонятно, как трактовать, совсем, спасибо. — Давай ещё пососёмся?

Волки шумно слезает с кровати, подходит сзади, осторожно — он так умеет, оказывается, ну надо же — обхватывает Аббу за плечи. Говорит виновато:

— Ну прости, брат. Не знаю, что нашло.

Абба запрокидывает голову, упирается затылком Волки куда-то под кадык.

Волки притягивает его ближе, прижимает к себе крепко, но всё равно очень аккуратно — так он, наверное, обнимает Сашу, зло думает Абба, — и утыкается носом в волосы. Дышит тепло и шумно, так, что коже под волосами щекотно. Хочется развернуться, зарыться в Волки лицом и, может, даже пореветь, чтобы он держал в кольце своих рук, успокаивал, гладил по спине. Говорил, как он может, добрую свою хероту — ну там, что всё будет хорошо, что Абба справится. Говно, в которое никто, кроме самого Волки, не верит. Ёбаный хороший мальчик.

А потом Абба чувствует, как губы Волки прижимаются к его виску. Это даже поцелуем не назвать, так, максимально невинное, родственное прикосновение, просто очень долгое. Слишком долгое, как кажется Аббе.

Потом Волки отпускает его и говорит:

— Я пойду, наверное?

Абба наконец смотрит на него.

Волки стоит, ссутулившись, как-то перекосившись даже, с растерянным виноватым лицом. Так, наверное, выглядит собака, которая невовремя полезла к хозяину со своими ласками и схлопотала сапогом в бочину.

— Ну иди, — пожимает плечами Абба. — И разберись уже в себе, на хуй. Что ты там от меня хочешь.

Волки кивает и торопливо выходит, хватает куртку с вешалки.

Абба стоит, прислонившись к косяку, и смотрит, как Волки всовывает руки в рукава, как кивает на прощание, как прикрывает за собой дверь.

Самое смешное, что по правде-то разобраться в себе надо ему самому.


End file.
